Renovarse o morir
by Irenita89
Summary: Lo sabe...puedo verlo. Lo sabe… Me está mirando. Piensa que soy un depravado." - Buenas tardes, doctor Cullen, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? De cómo Carlisle intenta recuperar la pasión entre las sábanas....
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, antes de nada explicar que esto es una ida de olla descomunal fruto de una de las múltiples conversaciones que tenemos **Cenizas** y yo por el msn. (Aprovecho para recomendaros sus fics :D) Es el primer fic en tono humorístico que tengo y es más un experimento que otra cosa... Aún así espero que os guste :) _

************************

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí al entrar al dormitorio. Esme me sonrió desde la cama, donde estaba leyendo un libro.

- Buenos días…

- ¿Qué tal la noche? – murmuré mientras la besaba suavemente y dejaba mi abrigo en la silla.-

- Mejor ahora que has venido.- me respondió dándome un golpecito en la pierna.

Me tumbé junto a ella y eché un vistazo a su libro. Jane Eyre. Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Te lo has leído por lo menos cien veces…

- ¡Ya lo sé! – exclamó ella haciendo un aspaviento con las manos.- Pero me encanta esta novela…

- Si tú lo dices…- murmuré levantándome y dirigiéndome a mi despacho.-

El sillón de piel me miraba como burlándose de mi. _¡Ajá! ¡Aquí estás otra vez! Cómo se nota que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que enterrarte entre tus papeles… _Le dirigí a la pobre silla una mirada furibunda y me senté. Los papeles me miraban amenazadores. ¡Por todos los santos! ¿Qué pasa hoy?

Escuché un ruido en el dormitorio. A través de la puerta entreabierta ví a Esme que se había levantado de la cama y se desnudaba para ponerse la ropa de día. Hace años hubiera saltado de mi sillón a colaborar con ella en tan "ardua tarea" o en el peor de los casos me hubiera recreado con la visión como si fuera un preadolescente con acné que espía a su vecina por la ventana. Pero esa vez…nada. Volví la vista a mis informes con un suspiro.

Pasé la mirada por las líneas pero había algo que me atormentaba. No, definitivamente aquello no era normal. No podía ser que me estuviera haciendo…viejo. O aburrido. ¿Le estaría pasando a ella lo mismo…?

_Carlisle…tienes que pensar en un plan para averiguarlo. _

Me levanté y salí del despacho sigilosamente. Esme ya había bajado al salón. Me escabullí dentro del baño, cogí la pastilla de jabón de la ducha y la tiré por la ventana.

_Eres malvado…_

Lo sé. Observé el proyectil que aterrizaba en lo más profundo del bosque. Sonreí ampliamente y me desnudé. Cogí el montón de ropa y con cuidado, fui tirando las prendas una detrás de otra, como si fueran un reguero, desde el despacho hasta el cuarto de baño.

_Como no caiga, vas a tener que replantearte ciertas cosas…_

¿Hacía cuanto que no teníamos sexo? ¿Días? Puede que semanas. Vale, pero… ¿y sexo de verdad?

_A saber._

Encendí el grifo del agua caliente y me metí en la ducha. Esperé hasta que el vapor empañó los cristales de la mampara. Y entonces la llamé.

- ¡¡Esmeeeeeeeeeee!!! ¡¡¡No hay jabón!!!

Escuché sus pasos por las escaleras. ¡Bien! En cuanto ví girarse el pomo me dí la vuelta y acerqué todo lo que pude el culo a la mampara. Fingí que no la había oído entrar y intenté revolverme sensualmente el pelo debajo del chorro de la ducha. Miré hacia arriba y dejé que el agua se escurriera por mis labios (tragando de paso una buena cantidad…)

Toc, toc.

Me dí la vuelta intentando parecer sorprendido. Esme me acercaba un bote de gel. Estudié su cara. ¡Igual que la que tenía cuando estaba leyendo! ¡Será posible! Yo aquí desplegando todas mis armas de seducción y la muy descarada me ignora. Le cogí el bote. Ella se dio la vuelta.

- ¡Nooooo!

_Mierda. _

- ¿Pasa algo? – me preguntó levantando una ceja y sin hacer ningún caso de mí y de mi impresionante cuerpo.-

_Pasa que estoy desnudo, en la clásica escena donde tú te tendrías que poner retozona y meterte conmigo en la ducha. Y actúas como si en vez de tu sexy marido, fuera un licántropo maloliente._

- Que… ¿te importa esperar a que me enjabone y vas a dejar el gel a su sitio?

Le dediqué la mejor de mis sonrisas. Visto que estimular su imaginación no funcionaba, probé la artillería pesada y con las manos desempañé el cristal en lugares…estratégicos.

Se me descolgó la mandíbula. Estaba sentada en el váter leyendo con interés una etiqueta de un frasco.

_¿¿¿¡¡¡Pero me quieres mirar de una vez!!!???_

Comencé a enjabonarme de la forma más sensual que se me ocurrió. Con tan mala suerte de que eché demasiado jabón.

_Genial, pareces el abominable hombre de la espuma…_

Nada oye, que no había manera. Tendría que ver qué demonios ponía esa etiqueta para ser más interesante que _yo._

_¿Quieres guerra? Pues la vas a tener._

- ¡¡¡¡Ohhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiii!!!!

Ahora sí que me estaba mirando. Me froté y me refroté el jabón.

- ¡¡¡Siiiiiii que gustooooo!!! ¡¡¡¡ Ohhhhh!!!

- Carlisle…

- ¡¡¡Siiiiii!!!

- Cariño…

- ¡¡¡Dios miooooo!!! ¡¡¡Mmmmmm!!!

Y se fue. Mi esposa se fue.

_La espantaste. ¿No querías saber la respuesta a tu pregunta? Pues ahí la tienes. Ya no le atraes._

Si hubiera podido, hubiera tenido la peor rabieta de la historia. Y son más de trescientos años para tener rabietas… Me contuve para no darle una patada a la mampara, que tenía las marcas de mis nalgas como dos ojos de buey en medio del vaho.

_Y encima, te has quedado sin jabón._

**************

La puerta se abrió con un "cling" de la campanilla. Me envaré. El señor Felton, el kiosquero, me miraba sonriendo.

_Lo sabe...puedo verlo. Lo sabe… Me está mirando. Piensa que soy un depravado. _

- Buenas tardes, doctor Cullen, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

_Menos cachondeíto… Que lo sabes perfectamente. ¿Por qué me está mirando así?_

- Si… Ehhh…

_Piensa Carlisle, piensa._

- ¿No le quedarán por ahí el coleccionable de… muñecas de porcelana del mes pasado? Es que se me olvidó comprarlo…

_En serio, eres imbécil. El chisme del mes: el doctor Cullen colecciona muñecas de porcelana. Yupi…_

El kiosquero levantó una ceja incrédulo. Tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar pero tras encogerse de hombros se metió en el almacén.

_Genial. Tienes cinco minutos. _

Corrí hasta la pared donde en un montón de estantes estaban las revistas. Mi vista vaciló unos segundos antes de dirigirse al estante de arriba. Unas tetas enormes me devolvieron la mirada, retadoras. Aparté la vista, intimidado.

_Vamos Carlisle, te has enfrentado a los Vulturis, has luchado contra neófitos enfurecidos…¿¿¿Y TE DAN MIEDO UN PAR DE TETAS??? ¡¡¡Ni que no estuvieras harto de ver tetas!!! ¡¡¡Tetas por todas partes!!! En el hospital, en la calle y en tu casa (bueno, eso cada vez con menos frecuencia…)_

Hice un par de movimientos felinos. Conseguiría acercarme. Mi mano se dirigió temblorosa hacia aquel par de portentosas ubres (que llevaban detrás pegada una señorita) que me miraban. Sentí que me iba a doblar como las cucharitas de Uri Geller.

_Joooooooder._

Cogí un puñado de aquellas pecaminosas revistas de colorines, tetas y demás artefactos y empecé a sopesar posibilidades.

_Opción A. Puedes robarlas, pagar el dichoso coleccionable y salvar tu matrimonio mientras el resto de Forks se ríe en tu cara por coleccionar muñecas de porcelana como una jubilada setentona._

_Opción B. Puedes dar la cara y pagarlo todo. Revistas incluídas. Añadámosle a lo anterior la futura creencia popular de que el doctor Cullen se mata a… Consecuencia del bajo rendimiento de su esposa. Y la decisión de muchas a suplir tamaña carencia en la durísima vida de médico._

_Opción C. ¡¡¡Lárgate antes de que aparezca!!!_

Cling

******************

Cerré la puerta de casa tras de mí. Olfateé. Nadie. Saqué despacito el botín de debajo de mi gabardina y subí a toda prisa a mi despacho.

Extendí todas las revistas sobre la mesa y por poco me da un infarto. ¿¿¿¡¡¡De verdad se puede meter _eso, ahí!!!???_

_Carlisle, cariño, tienes mucho que aprender. Y Esme mucho que consentir…_

Traté de imaginarme a mi cándida y dulce esposa en la posición que la señorita (o más bien asalariada del Circo del Sol) adoptaba. Esa tenía que ser vampira. Fijo. Nadie tiene esa elasticidad. Y _eso otro_ no puede ser de verdad. Y esas mamellas enormes las inflaron con un compresor. Dios mío… qué vergüenza ajena…¿Por qué estoy aquí con estas revistas?

_Porque te insinuaste y te exhibiste como cualquiera de los maromos que estás viendo ahí y tu mujer se sentó en el váter a leer la etiqueta de un frasco. Pasa de tu culo. Literalmente._

Mi perfecto culo. Que no tiene nada que envidiarle a los… musculados de ahí. Oh, dios. Tengo que esconder esto. Como Esme vea que existen semejantes cañones me va a dejar más a dos velas de lo que estoy. Hombre… de tamaño nunca he andado mal. Más grande que la de mis hijos es, desde luego.

Me empezó a dar un ataque de risa maníaca que hubiera acojonado a cualquiera.

Definitivamente, eso, eran monstruos desproporcionados de la naturaleza. Además, Esme no era un oso hormiguero que yo supiese, así que con semejante falo no iba a poder hacer gran cosa.

_A eso se le llama, vulgarmente, autoengaño._

Cállate. Vamos, tengo que ser valiente. Abrí la primera página. Y para no variar, un par de pezones me apuntaban a la cara como dos kalashnikov. Desde luego eran aún más amenazantes…

_¿Pero se puede saber qué problema tienes tú con las tetas? ¿Un trauma infantil o algo? _

Mano que teta no cubre…

_Céntrate, coño._

Y precisamente de coños iba el asunto… Uy, qué está haciendo con la mano… ¡Eh! ¡Ese se supone que es mi trabajo! Dios mío no puedo seguir mirando…

Pero algo debía tener esa revista, pues, tras cubrirme la cara con mis manos, ocultando mi vista de semejante imagen perturbadora, mis deditos se abrieron traicioneros y a mi retina volvieron las posaderas de mi amiga Crissy. Pasé la página ya un poco menos intimidado y ante mi vista surgió de nuevo la anteriormente mencionada con la boca más abierta que un buzón de correos…no puedo seguir. Mi sensibilidad tricentenaria y mi moral vampírica no me lo permiten.

Cogí la revista que estaba debajo. Estaba decidido a darle otra oportunidad al asunto del porno. ¡Oh! Esta venía con un DVD de regalo… ¿Me atrevo…?

_Lo sé. Se me ha ido pero bien T.T _


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno, aquí está la continuación, un poco menos paranoia que el anterior capi, aviso jajajaja. Nada, espero que os guste y dejar review porfa!!! ^^_

_**********************************_

_Te atreves, por el bien de tu salud mental. Te queda una eternidad de matrimonio con Esme… Una eternidad sin sexo…_

Que perspectiva más aterradora. Sí, me atrevo. A pesar de mi temporal vena de valentía, no osé mirar la carátula ni leer el título. No esperaba que fuese una obra maestra del cine, con un toque erótico… Aún recordaba cómo se había calentado el ambiente de la habitación donde Esme y yo veíamos "El último tango en París". Quizá, si esto no funcionaba, le propondría a mi esposa una sesión de cine de Bertolucci… Solo que con más carne y menos palomitas.

(Risa maníaca)

Encendí el DVD y me senté en el sofá de mi despacho con las piernas cruzadas, como si fuera un indio arapahoe negociando la paz con los rostros pálidos. En mi caso iba a ser negociar la guerra con otro rostro pálido. Un rostro pálido llamado Esme.

_Y más le vale que fume la pipa de la paz al menos una vez por semana. Es saludable._

El menú de la película fue lo primero que vi. ¿Dónde está la selección de idiomas y subtítulos? Qué raro…

_¿Por qué no dejas de marear y le das al play de una maldita vez, vieja rubia?_

¡Ya va joder!

Oh, que tierno. Dos gemelitas. Y ahora se están peleando con los cojines… Me recuerdan tanto a Alice y a Rosalie cuando… Un momento. ¿Pero qué hacen? ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! Me estaba arrepintiendo, y mucho, de haber pensado en mis adoradas hijas… Ay dios mío, que le está tocando…

- ¡Ohhhhh siiiiii! ¡Siiigue!

- ¡Que viene papá!

Su progenitor resultó ser un tipo de más o menos la edad de las "niñas". Un momento, ¿a qué me recordaba eso…? El tío era tan grande como un camión cisterna y se quitó la zapatilla en cuanto vió tan reprobable escena.

- Sois unas niñas muy malas…

- Lo siento mucho papá.

- Voy a tener que castigaros.

Algo me decía que el castigo en cuestión no era el que yo aplicaría. No sé si quiero seguir viendo esto…

* * *

- ¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!! ¡¡¡Uhhhhhhh!!!

- ¡¡¡Siiiiiiiiiiii!!!! ¡¡¡Quiero maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!!!

_¡Ja! Creo que ya te has dado cuenta de por qué no hay selección de idiomas. Porque creo que las chinas, las francesas, las israelíes y las bantúes gimen igual…_

_- ¡¡¡_Oh dios miooooooooooooooo_!!!_

¡Bueno ya basta! Creo que ya he visto suficiente.

_Cuando tú hagas gemir a Esme de esa manera será la hora de parar._

De pronto se abrió la puerta. Intenté coger el mando a distancia pero de los nervios lo escacharré con la mano.

- ¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DAME MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS

La cara horrorizada de Edward me miraba desde el marco de la puerta. Sus ojos pasaron de mi a las revistas que estaban extendidas por la mesa de mi despacho. ¿De verdad había comprado _tantas?_ Dios mío…

- MMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Y mis amiguitas seguían ahí, ajenas a la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

Conseguí reaccionar, a diferencia de Edward, que seguía petrificado en el marco de la puerta. En una fracción de segundos los gemidos ensordecedores cesaron y me sentí como huerfanito.

- Tiene una explicación.

Intenté ordenar mi mente y repasar mentalmente los sucesos acontecidos en el día, para explicarle a mi hijo lo que sucedía, pero mis neuronas solo seleccionaban, las imágenes en las que aparecían tetas. Tetas y más tetas.

Edward levantó una ceja.

_Carlisle, encuentra algo para distraerte._

A ver…piensa… A mi cabeza se vino la imagen de una enfermera del hospital donde trabajé en Carolina del Norte, allá por el año 1972…Una de las experiencias más desagradables de mi vida. Me encerró en el despacho (con ella dentro, por supuesto) y se empezó a desnudar "sensualmente". Hubiera sido más llevadero de no ser porque le faltaba un año para jubilarse. Ughhh.

- Carlisle… ¿qué coño…?

Y por fin me centré y en apenas unos segundos repasé mentalmente lo sucedido. Edward se quedó mirándome desde donde estaba sin moverse. Agaché las orejas como un perrillo avergonzado. De verdad que era humillante… Me estaba poniendo histérico ahí tan quieto. Y de pronto….

- ¡JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA!

Y el muy cabrón se empezó a reír a todo lo que daban sus pulmones. Claro, como muy bien dice la Ley de Murphy, si las cosas pueden ir a peor, irán a peor. Y no se me podía ocurrir nada más horrible que que apareciera Emmett por detrás de Edward.

- Te juro que como le digas algo quemaré tu piano, el Volvo y a Bella.

- ¿Decirme qué?- preguntó mi musculado hijo sonriendo.-

Creo que fueron los tres minutos más horribles de mi vida. Si hubiera tenido pesadillas no serían comparables con la tortura que supone ver a dos hijos tuyos comentando tu vida sexual.

_Desastrosa y fracasada vida sexual…_

- ¡Convoco un cónclave! – gritó Emmett.-

¿¿¿QUÉ??? Ni de coña.

- Emmett, esto es asunto mío.

- La felicidad de mamá es cosa de todos…

El de la puñalada trapera fue Edward.

- Hasta donde yo sé, eres más virgen que Santa Teresa de Jesús…- le sonreí irónicamente.-

- Es que para hacerlo mal, mejor no hacerlo.- me devolvió la sonrisa.-

Creo que nunca antes me había planteado arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco a mi hijo…

- Tú verás, pero huelo las hormonas de Bella a kilómetros… ¡Ah claro! ¡Es que no puedes complacerla sin matarla! Qué pena… Bueno, supongo que Mike será un chico experimentado…

Emmett tuvo que placarle para que no se me tirara encima.

- Parecéis verduleras…- dijo Alice subiendo por las escaleras.- ¿Por qué no recogéis lo que queda de vuestra dignidad y hablamos del tema como personas adultas?

- ¡¡¡Es que yo no tengo que hablar nada con vosotros!!! – les grité ofendido.-

- Vale, vale, dejarle, que por lo que he visto se las arregla muy bien el solito.- dijo Edward con una carcajada que me dolió más que cualquier insulto, guiando a sus hermanos escaleras abajo.-

Me quedé solo en el despacho, sentado encima de la alfombra de revistas porno. Pasé la vista de las tetas de Crissy, al culo de Vanessa, al cimbrel de Gerry y me di cuenta de que esa no era la solución. Esme no tenía semejante flexibilidad.

Y me descubrí a mí mismo bajando las escaleras de casa como un preso en el patíbulo. Mis hijos estaban en el salón ya sentados. Creo que me conocen demasiado bien… Alice me recibió con un chillido de felicidad cuando me senté en el sillón y les miré con expresión resignada.

- Bien, comencemos por el primer punto del orden del día…- empezó Emmett quitándose unas gafas imaginarias y poniendo voz afectada.- La inutilidad de papá.

- … o la ceguera de mamá.- continué yo intentando defenderme de tan horrible acusación.-

- Si vuelve a interrumpir, doctor Cullen le expulsaré de la sala.

- Le recuerdo, _señoría _- dije siguiéndole el rollo y sonriendo irónicamente.- que se haya usted en mi salón.

- Veamos, -continuó, ignorando mi comentario.- explíquenos cuál es el problema.

_¡Eso! Venga, explícaselo. Diles que Esme no te miró en la ducha y por eso te dio por robar trescientas revistas porno en el kiosko del señor Felton. Diles que ves porno en tu despacho. Porno con gemelitas. Y que tu obsesión con las tetas, ubres, mamellas es de psiquiatra._

- El problema es… y sigo sin creerme que esté hablando de esto con vosotros…que después de tantos años casados las cosas ya no son lo que eran.

- Eso a mi no me va a ocurrir…- dijo mi hijo dándole un pellizco en el culo a Rosalie, que le pegó un bofetón.- El secreto está en innovar papá. Conociéndote, seguro que no pasas de la postura del misionero…

- ¿La postura de qué…?

_¿¿¿HA DICHO MISIONERO??? _

- A ver, _papá.- _dijo Emmett levantándose y sacando yo que sé de donde un pizarrín.- Hay tantas posturas como pelos hay en mi cabeza, pero como veo que estás totalmente pez en este tipo de cosas te haré croquis ilustrativos.

- Mejor que los haga yo…- dijo Alice levantándose y quitándole el rotulador.- Si los haces tú papá va a salir de aquí sabiendo aún menos de lo que ya sabe.

Emmett le sacó la lengua pero no protestó. Alice tiene razón, dibuja fatal.

- Veamos…esta – decía mientras garabateaba la pizarra.- es la postura de la amazona.

Me dio la pizarra y a mí se me descolgó la mandíbula. Venga ya. ¿Esme encima? ¿Hola? ¿Y yo qué hago mientras? ¿Informes?

- Se supone que tienes que moverte al ritmo, papá.- dijo Edward poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Por dios…

- Habló el Nobel de la Virginidad.- le dije mientras le pasaba la pizarra a Alice y Jasper y Emmett soltaban una carcajada.-

- Alice, creo que vamos a terminar antes si le hacemos un obsequio…- dijo Rosalie levantándose, y en tres segundos estaba de vuelta.- Toma papá. Considéralo un regalo de día del padre por adelantado…

En su libro sostenía un pequeño libro con las tapas granates. Cuando lo vió Emmett protestó.

- ¡Rosalie!

- Cariño, te las sabes todas de memoria…

Lo cogí. Kamasutra. ¿Y esto que demonios es?

- Es una guía a la felicidad papá.- dijo Emmett interpretando mi cara de confusión.- Ábrelo y échale un vistazo.-

Ante mis ojos se abrieron unos dibujos hindúes de lo más obsceno que había visto en mi vida. ¡Dios! Sabía que en Oriente tenían una moral mucho más relajada que aquí, pero no tenía ni idea de que fuera para tanto…

_Si, pero mira a las cachondas de las hindúes la cara que ponen, que esos marajás le dan que da gusto, no como otros…_

Los dibujantes, que tienen una imaginación… ¡¡¡Dios!!! ¿¿¿Cómo hacen eso???

De pronto, un olor llegó a mis fosas nasales. Apenas me dio tiempo a esconder el libro cuando Esme apareció por la puerta con un montón de rosas.

- ¡Cariño! – dije, y para mi horror, mi voz pareció la de Calimero.-

- ¿Qué hacéis ahí todos sentados? – preguntó ella despreocupadamente mientras dejaba las herramientas del jardín en la mesa.-

- Nada aquí, que papá estaba tocándose – matar, estrangular, despedazar, desollar, asesi_.- las narices – el muy cabrón de Emmett esbozó la sonrisa más sádica que había visto en mi vida.- y se nos ocurrió darle nueva lectura para que se entretenga.

Le voy a echar de casa en cuanto Esme se de la vuelta. Escuché las risas que Edward intentaba ahogar en la manga de su camisa. Siempre pensé que su don era más que nada una putada, pero me vendría muy bien…Un momento… ¿Y si le pido que emule a Cyrano?

_Claro, muy buena idea. Y vas a dejar que mientras estás en la cama con Esme, Edward se esconda detrás de una puerta, escuche sus pensamientos y te los sople. _

- No me pidas que haga eso porque no lo haré.- me susurró sentándose a mi lado mi hijo.- Bastante me cuesta ya bloquear los pensamientos calenturientos de toda la familia… Y Emmett y Rosalie ocupan un 90%...

_Estoy esperando los tomatazos.....-.-'_


End file.
